


For Every Wall Burnt Down

by MezzoElegy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Personal Meaning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoElegy/pseuds/MezzoElegy
Summary: My thanks to my three favorite characters for teaching me lessons that have stuck with me and changed me for the better.





	For Every Wall Burnt Down

Each fear is wasted experience;

The Guardian tells me so.

Accept your place, stand tall and proud;

The Ace learns what I need to know.

We who stand together are strong;

The King throws off his crown—

 

To You who built and raised me up,

Thank you,

For every wall burnt down.


End file.
